1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing method, and more particularly to a method of forming dual-damascene metallic interconnections with low dielectric constant insulating layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the semiconductor device packing density increases, performance in speed tends to degrade. Degradation can be caused by increased resistance and parasitic capacitance of the metal interconnections. In particular, devices made according to design rules of 0.25 xcexcm or less suffer greater speed degradation due to the resistance and capacitance of the interconnections. Even a reduction of gate length does not significantly improve speed in this situation. One proposed solution is to use copper (Cu), instead of aluminum (Al) for metallization since the electrical resistance of Cu is about one third of that of Al.
In devices wherein the metal interconnection is structured in a multilevel fashion, resulting in an increased aspect ratio of contact holes, the device further suffers from non-flatness (non-uniformity or surface irregularities), bad step coverage, residual metal short-circuits, low yield rate, degraded reliability, etc. It is, however, known to use a damascene process to resolve some of these problems. The damascene process comprises the steps of etching an insulating layer to form trenches, depositing a metal layer in and over the trenches, and removing the excessive metal layer by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), so that the metal interconnections are arranged in a line and space pattern embedded in the trenches. A dual damascene process advantageously fills via-holes or contact holes simultaneously during metallization.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view illustrating the step of forming a via-hole in a previously formed trench using a dual-damascene process. Referring to FIG. 1, a lower metal interconnection layer 10 comprising or consisting of Al, Cu or Alxe2x80x94Cu alloy is deposited on a semiconductor substrate (not shown) covered with an insulating layer. Deposited over the lower metal interconnection layer is an oxide layer that forms an inter-metal dielectric layer (IMD) 12. The IMD layer 12 is etched by a photolithographic process to form the trench 14, over which is laid a photoresist pattern 16 to define the contact hole. The IMD 12 layer is etched according to the photoresist pattern 16 to form the contact hole 18, thereby exposing the lower metal interconnection layer 10.
Problems encountered in the conventional process include non-uniformity of the trench depth and formation of micro-trenches which appear towards the sidewalls at the bottom of the trench, which is caused by using the time-etching process without selectivity. In addition, as the trench depth is increased, it becomes more difficult to use a photolithographic process to define the contact hole. For example, if the trench depth is 15000xc3x85, and the thickness of the photoresist defining the contact hole is 1 xcexcm, the thickness of the photoresist in the trench becomes about 2.5 xcexcm due to the photoresist filling the trench. In such a case, the photoresist in the trench region may not be sufficiently exposed to light during a subsequent exposing step, and the high step between the trench and the other regions causes irregular light reflection, distorting the profile of the contact hole.
To resolve the above problems, a proposed dual damascene process is employed to form first the contact hole before the step of producing the trench and the step of a single-damascene process comprising filling the contact hole and metallization. However, the single-damascene process requires chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) separately for each of the steps of forming the contact-hole plug and metallization. The conventional dual-damascene process is described below.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional self-aligned dual damascene (SADD) process where an oxide layer is deposited on a lower metal interconnection layer 20 to form a lower insulating interlayer 22. Layer 22 is subsequently covered by a nitride layer 24 to serve as an etching stopper layer, which is etched to define the region of the contact hole. Deposited over it is an oxide layer to form an upper insulating interlayer 26, which is covered by a photoresist pattern 28 to define the trench region. The upper insulating interlayer 26 is etched with high selectivity to the etching stopper layer 24 to form the trench 30 according to the photoresist pattern 28. Removing the photoresist pattern 28, the lower insulating interlayer 22 is etched using the etching stopper layer 24 as a mask to form the contact hole 32, exposing the lower metal interconnection layer 20.
Although the above-described SADD process achieves uniformity of the trench depth, and prevents micro-trenches from being generated because of etching the trench with high selectivity to the etching stopper layer of nitride, it inevitably increases the parasitic capacitance of the metal interconnections because the nitride layer has a high dielectric constant.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional couter-bore dual damascene (CBDD) process, where an oxide layer is deposited on a lower metal interconnection layer 40 to form a lower insulating interlayer 42, on which is deposited a nitride layer to an etching stopper layer 44, on which is deposited an oxide layer to form an upper insulating interlayer 46. The substrate is subjected to a photolithographic process to sequentially etch the upper insulating interlayer 46, etching stopper layer 44, and lower insulating interlayer 42 so as to form the contact hole 48, exposing the lower metal interconnection layer 40. Deposited over it is a photoresist pattern 50 to etch the upper insulating interlayer 46 with high selectivity to the etching stopper layer 44 to form the trench 52. This process also increases the parasitic capacitance among the metal interconnections due to the nitride stopper layer having high dielectric constant.
FIG. 4 illustrates another conventional CBDD process in which an oxide layer is deposited on a lower metal interconnection layer 60 to form an insulating interlayer 62, which is subjected photolithographic process to etch the contact hole 64 exposing the lower metal interconnection layer. Deposited on it is a photoresist, etched back. The contact hole 64 is filled with the photoresist 66. Formed over the insulating interlayer 62 is a photoresist pattern 68 to etch the insulating interlayer 62 to form the trench 70 with a predetermined depth. Finally, the photoresist pattern 68 and the photoresist 66 filling the contact hole 64 are removed. Although this process does not increase the parasitic capacitance of the metal interconnections because of etching the trench by using the photoresist instead of a nitride layer, this process requires an additional step of filling the trench with photoresist, and does not secure uniformity of the trench depth because of the lack of an etching stopper layer like a nitride layer used in the insulating interlayer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of forming metal interconnections in a semiconductor device by selectively etching trenches with the help of low dielectric constant insulating layers for the damascene process.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method of forming metal interconnections in a semiconductor device comprises the steps of depositing a first, lower insulating layer having a low dielectric constant over a semiconductor substrate provided with a metal interconnection layer; depositing over the first insulating interlayer a second, upper insulating layer having a low dielectric constant and a higher etching rate than the first insulating layer; etching the upper and lower insulating interlayers according to a first photoresist pattern formed on the upper insulating interlayer so as to produce contact holes exposing the lower metal interconnection layer; removing the photoresist pattern; and etching the upper insulating interlayer with selectivity to the lower insulating interlayer according to a second photoresist pattern formed over the upper insulating interlayer so as to produce trenches for forming an upper metal interconnection layer. The second dielectric layer comprises one of a SiO2, HSQ, USG, BPSG, BSG, and PSG layer.
Preferably, the first insulating layer comprises an organic or inorganic substance with a hydrogen radical (xe2x80x94H) or bond with a carbon compound or a multi-layer structure containing this substance, and the second insulating layer comprises an inorganic substance without (or a lesser amount of) the hydrogen radical and bond with a carbon compound, or otherwise, the first insulating layer comprises an organic substance or a multi-layer structure containing the same, and the second insulating layer comprises an inorganic substance.
Preferably, the step of etching the upper insulating layer with selectivity to the lower insulating interlayer is performed using a plasma gas of CxFy series (where x and y are compatible integers) with a high C/F ratio, a mixture of CxFy/CHxFy series, or CxFy or CHxFy/CxFy series mixed with at least one of O2, N2, or CO.
The upper insulating interlayer having a faster etching speed is etched with high selectivity to the lower insulating interlayer with a slower etching speed to form the trench, thus achieving uniformity of the trench depth and preventing micro-trenches from being produced in the sidewalls near the bottom of the trench. In addition, the insulating interlayer of low dielectric constant reduces the parasitic capacitance among the metal interconnections, thereby improving the circuit performance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of etching a dielectric layer to a given depth comprises providing a semiconductor substrate; forming a barrier layer on said substrate; forming on the barrier layer a first dielectric layer containing an amount X of carbon; forming on the first dielectric layer a second dielectric layer containing an amount Y of carbon, where Y is between zero and less than X; forming a plurality of photoresist patterns on the second dielectric layer; patterning the second dielectric layer using an etching process to expose regions of the first dielectric layer; removing the first photoresist by at least one of an ashing and a strip process; forming a second photoresist on the second dielectric layer and exposed regions of the first dielectric layer; forming contact holes in the exposed regions of the first dielectric layer covered by the second photoresist using a photoetching process; removing the second photoresist by at least one of an ashing and a strip process thereby to form a dual damascene pattern in the first and second dielectric layers; and filling in the dual damascene pattern with a conductive material. By specifying carbon, it is meant to include a radical contain a carbon element.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of forming a multi-layer dielectric structure during semiconductor manufacturing excluding use of an etch stopping layer comprises providing a semiconductor substrate having a plurality of copper lines; forming a copper barrier layer on the copper lines; forming on the copper lines a first insulating layer which contains X amount of carbon; forming on the first insulating layer a second insulating layer containing Y amount of carbon, where Y is from zero to less than X; forming a plurality of photoresist patterns on the second insulating layer; patterning the second insulating layer to expose a surface of the first insulating layer; removing the first photoresist by one of an ashing process and a strip process; forming a second photoresist on the first insulating layer and partially exposed second insulating layer; photoetching a plurality of contact holes over the copper lines; removing the second photoresist using one of an ashing process and a strip process thereby to form a dual damascene pattern; and filling in the dual damascene pattern with a conductive material.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, an etching process for use during a semiconductor manufacturing comprises forming a barrier layer on a semiconductor substrate, forming over the barrier layer a dielectric layer including a carbon component at a lower portion thereof that is greater than a carbon component of an upper portion of the dielectric layer, and etching the upper portion of the dielectric layer using the carbon component at the lower portion to retard an etching rate at the lower portion of the dielectric layer. By carbon component, it is meant to include a radical containing a carbon element.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device having a dielectric layer etched to a predetermined depth comprising a semiconductor substrate, a barrier layer, a first dielectric layer formed over the barrier layer and having X amount of carbon, said first layer including via holes formed therein, and a second dielectric layer formed on said first dielectric layer having Y amount of carbon where Y from zero to less than X, said second dielectric layer having a pattern filled with a conductive material that is formed by etching said second dielectric layer to a depth determined by using the amount X of a carbon-containing or other radical contained in the first dielectric layer and filling the etched pattern with a conductive material.
The invention, though, is pointed out with particularity by the appended claims.
The present invention will now be described more specifically with reference to the drawings attached only by way of example.